


Skating into Your Arms

by TabiKittyKat



Series: 25 days of Christmas fics [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Team Nice Dynamite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabiKittyKat/pseuds/TabiKittyKat
Summary: Michael and Gavin spend a weekend in NYC for some Christmas sight-seeing. One revelation from Gavin brings them to the Rockefeller Center skating rink.





	Skating into Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt is from this tumblr post:
> 
> http://aplaceforrtprompts.tumblr.com/post/180712096624/holiday-flash-fics
> 
> #26: “You’ve seriously never been skating?!”

Michael looked out the window in the hotel he and Gavin booked in New York City. The snow was falling gently on the ground, also landing on taxi cabs and marquees all over the city. People were rushing from store to store trying to find the best items to get their loved ones for the holiday season. Or trying to get home to get their hands on some warm hot cocoa with marshmallows. Michael left it up to his imagination.

He turned back to his boyfriend, Gavin, who was sprawled out on his bed, looking through his camera at some pictures they already took at some tourist sights. Gavin knew how to take a good photo, but there were some instances where some bad ones would show up.

"Gavin, can you put your fucking camera down and let's do something? I'm bored." Michael whined, plopping down on the bed next to him.

"Wot do you wanna do, Micoo? It's snowing and cold as hell out. Let's just stay inside." Gavin hugged him.

"Gavin, we didn't take a plane to New York just to stay inside. Let's do something. Where haven't we gone yet? What about that big ass tree they lit like 2 weeks ago? The one with the skating rink around it?"

"Oh, the Rockefeller Center? That place is top!" Gavin sat up, excited.

"Maybe we can go skating after we look at the tree. How about it, Gavvers?"

Gavin suddenly looked nervous. "Oh. Um, y'know I'd love to do anything with you, my boi. But I've actually..." he looked down and shuffled his feet against the hotel carpet. "I've actually never ice-skated before."

“You’ve seriously never been skating?!” Michael asked in shock. "Okay. That settles it. I'm teaching you how to skate, damn it. Get your ass up and get your jacket on. We're leaving."

"But, Micoo!"

"But, Micoo!" Michael mimicked. "It'll be fun, Gavin. Don't you worry about a thing."

"I'll fall, Micoo! I'll fall on my arse and then you'll laugh at me, like you always do!" Gavin whined, as Michael pulled him off the bed and towards the door. He reluctantly put his Minecraft Creeper jacket on.

"I won't laugh, boi. You'll be fine. Trust me." Michael smiled, putting on his own brown and furry winter coat. "When I'm done, you'll be a seasoned pro at ice-skating."

Reluctantly, Gavin followed Michael out of the hotel and into the streets of New York. They quickly called an Uber to take them to the center where the giant tree stood, with lights of many colors and sizes, topped off with a star that even the 3 Wise Men could see from the desert.

Gavin and Michael took selfies in front of the many smaller Christmas trees nearby, with smiling faces, smug faces and even a blep or two, they had enough pictures to put on twitter to share their excitement of being in NYC. 

"Micoo, look! We can get our pictures taken under the tree! It'll be so pretty! C'mon!" Gavin said with excitement as he pulled Michael over to where the camera was stationed on the tripod. The cameraman told them where to stand by the tree for the best framed picture. As he counted down from 3 to 1, Gavin took the initiative to lean over and give Michael a kiss on the cheek. Michael blushed and smiled, which made for a cute picture. As they waited for it to get developed, they headed into the center to pay for rented skates and lockers to put their stuff in.

Michael had to help Gavin get his skates on and tied. But, he wanted Gavin to try to stand up from the bench on his own.

"C'mon, Gav! Up you go." Michael encouraged.

"I can't do this, Micoo! I'm gonna fall! I can do roller skates, but not these ones!" Gavin whined.

"Just get your ass up! I promise, you'll be fine." The New Jersey lad rolled his eyes.

Gavin took a deep breath and slowly stood up. He didn't fall, though his knees were wobbly. 

"Good! Now walk. Just walk. We're not skating yet. One foot in front of the other." Michael started walking away, but Gavin stretched his hand out.

"Don't leave me! Wait!" Gavin walked forward, and he lasted about 5 steps before falling over. "Owww! Micoo, I fell!"

"God damn it..." Michael slowly helped him up and walked out to the skating rink with him.

Gavin later watched as Michael went laps around him as Gavin held onto the railing and prayed he wouldn't fall over. After Michael quickly noticed this, he took out his phone to record Gavin's skating attempt.

"Aw, wot?! Why you got the camera out?!" Gavin asked.

"Because you're not skating and you're making your boyfriend super sad you're not even gonna try." Michael pouted from behind the camera.

"Sorry if I'm fearing for my bloody life over here!" Gavin exclaimed, flailing his arms for emphasis until he noticed he wasn't holding anything for balance and screamed. "Look what you've done!"

"Just skate! Like the walking we did earlier. One foot after another. Just glide and always switch feet. You're not in the fucking olympics." 

Gavin slowly pushed himself away from the railing and wobbled and hobbled his way over to Michael. But his boyfriend just skated further away.

"Nope! You're doing this on your own. I'm not holding your fucking hand. You can do this, boi. Just focus and ignore my loud ass."

The Brit just took a deep breath and focused on what Michael told him about skating. _One foot in front of the other, glide slowly, keep your balance, take your time..._ But, the more he focused, the more he closed his eyes tighter and tighter.

"GAVIN! OPEN YOUR EYES, YOU IDIOT!" Michael yelled.

But it was too late. By the time Gavin opened his eyes, he crashed into Michael and they both fell over. Michael fell on his back and Gavin fell on top of him. Gavin just sighed and looked defeated.

"I'm sorry, Michael. I guess I've ruined our outing, huh?"

Michael just laughed and kissed Gavin on the lips. "I kinda knew it would turn out this way. No one gets it on the first try. Sorry if I was too excited for you to get it right away. But, this was fun. And the day isn't over yet. We can still have a good time. I know I'm having fun right now just being with you." 

Gavin smiled lightly. "Y'know what? I'm having fun just being with you, too."

"Good. Now if you would kindly get up, we can have more fun and go to that toy shop that re-opened next door. I wanna jump on that giant piano with you." Michael grinned. 

"Hell yeah!" Gavin matched his grin and slowly got up.

After helping Michael up and learning a bit more about ice skating, Gavin decided to call it quits and they enjoyed the rest of their time in the city. They'd try again some other time.


End file.
